


Helping the Village

by Damien_Kova



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: Creampie, Multi, Oral Sex, Public Sex, mechanical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 20:17:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12196668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova





	Helping the Village

Being ecstatic that the trio of androids decided to help his little village with their robot reproduction experiment, Pascal made his way through the village with a clipboard in hand and pen in the other. Even though the robot was clearly able to take mental notes and store them within his internal drives, the strange machine had always found it better to take physical notes in case something didn’t add up properly. He’s partially human after all, at least that’s his village tells themselves they can be again. As he made his way down to the small where the children usually played, android A2 was the first he came across. “Ah! A2! It’s so wonderful to see you putting such enthusiasm in helping us! We surely do owe you a debt of gratitude.”

 

Turning her eyes full of rage to the smug machine, the enraged android was, unfortunately, unable to respond to Pascal. She was too busy attempting to relax her throat as a small group of robots surrounded her, two of which had their hand-crafted cocks buried inside of her. Almost a foot long each, ribbed in the most precise spots to bring A2 as much possible, one buried inside of her snatch as the other was buried down her throat. Though that didn’t stop trails of the most potent synthetic cum from leaking from either of her holes. The robots in the village have been swapping positions with her body for hours, drilling themselves into her and driving her to the brink of insanity before giving her a short break and going at it again. Another scream of a mixture of anger and bliss left her throat as she felt the two machines cum inside of her once again, pulling away and dropping her onto the ground. “I swear to fucking god! If you robots can’t even feel pleasure, why bother with this farce?! It’s not going to work!”   
  
“Now now, A2, don’t speak in such a manner. We are trying everything we can think of to increase our population and become human again. It’s been slow progress, but progress nonetheless.” As he spoke, the village leader took notes on his pad and in his mind, marking about A2’s aggression still after figuring out the perfect spots to rib the crafted cocks and the perfect length for them. “Maybe we just need to keep at it a bit longer with you three… Or maybe there is some secret that we aren’t understanding….” With a forlorn tone in his mechanical voice, clapped his hands and signaled the four villagers to get back to what they were doing. “At least the children don’t have to see this display.”

 

Even as she watched Pascal leave her back to the machines that had been using her body like a toy for hours on end with little to no break, A2 couldn’t help but scorn as she felt herself be lifted from the ground and stuffed full of cock once again. First, it was her mouth, the ribs gliding in and out of her throat as her body was forced to stretch around the massive fake member once again. Slowly, in and out, a routine she had grown sick of, nearly ready to kill all the machines she could see. At least, that was her thought until she felt her cunt being filled yet again and almost everything was wiped from her mind. No one had told her anything, to find the process of reproduction they are experimenting with, the machines had become almost as talented as Scanner units at hacking.

 

Next up was the Scanner of the group himself, 9S, held to one of Sartre’s fangirls’ chests while another of the three rode him to no end. As Pascal approached the boy, he was surprised to hear noises of pleasure leaving him as a male robot was pounding away behind him. “Wow, 9s! I had no idea you were capable of taking something like this! Congratulations! I hadn’t even considered the possibility that male units could produce the way you are attempting, but I certainly won’t stop you.” It was a sight to behold to the village leader, the slightly egotistical, yet emotional, boy android in the throes of bliss as his ass was filled with a non-ribbed dick and his own was buried into one of their few female robots.

 

However, too enthralled in the feeling of pleasure that coursed through him, 9S was only able to respond with moans and grunts. When he had convinced 2B and A2 to accept this task to help the machines with their reproduction, he had never expected it to be like this. Cock having filled a fake pussy dozens of times over to the point his own cum was spilling onto the ground with every bounce the fangirl made, all while his own body had been stuffed and filled almost an equal amount of times. He didn’t bother stopping himself from climaxing anymore as those soft clamped around him in almost an exact precise and calculated timing to throw him into ecstasy over and over again.

 

Taking more notes just like with A2, Pascal made sure to mark that the usually calculating android became nearly speechless after less than three hours of ‘breeding’ with his fellow robots. “I’ll have to make sure that we constantly have someone trying to breed you 9S, instead of the other way around. Maybe that way, we’ll be able to have the first successful male pregnancy in history.” With a final tap on the clipboard, the robot’s eyes lit up for a moment. “Ooooh! What if we have you dress in one of the female’s outfits? Maybe it’ll help the wiring in your mind… Worth a shot!”

 

Watching the robot leave him to his threesome, all the scanner could bother doing was moaning as he felt the female robot hold him into place. He really was so lost in the lust and bliss of the situation that he hardly cared if he was dressed up like a girl. Especially when the robot that pounded away at his now reddened ass laughed at the thought of him being dressed up. Unfortunately for him, just as Pascal was out of sight, he could see two other robots stitching some kind of outfit in the corner of his vision before his eyes closed in yet another orgasm.

 

“Ah. The final participant, Android 2B. I hope you are faring better than the other two we are using for our experiment.” Looking up from his clipboard, the robot let out an excited gasp as he noticed the battle unit’s stomach swelled a bit more than her natural state. “What’s this?! Did we succeed?! Are we capable of reproducing with the androids?!” The mechanical leader had such hope in his voice as he watched the blindfolded girl bounce atop a fellow machine, nearly sucking his massive cock inside of her each time her hips dropped. Unfortunately, just like with A2, she was surrounded by other villagers, but unlike her fellow female android, was much more willing to participate in the experiment. “We should’ve kidnapped the other two after you agreed to help us here weeks ago, just like we did you! It seems to be going so smoothly now!”

 

Dropping her hips down on the robot she was riding once again, the girl stayed down, letting her partner relax for a moment before smirking and starting back up again. Turning her head to each side, 2B started sucking the cocks into her mouth like she was born to do it, wrapping a hand around each one of the robot dicks around her and eagerly taking a free one into her throat. With her stroking, sucking, and bouncing, it didn’t take too long before the girl had brought her robot companions into a moaning frenzy, switching which cock was lodged in her mouth and had her fingers wrapped around it almost seamlessly. Almost in unison, all of the robots around her, not caring about her swollen stomach all groaned in bliss and came. Two covered her breasts and stomach in their synthetic as the other two came directly into her holes with reckless abandon, not needing to care about the consequences. “Weeks of constantly being fucked like an animal can change a girl, can’t it?”

 

Pascal rushed over to the standing android and watched her wipe a strand of cum from her lower lip before putting a hand and ear onto her stomach, trying to feel and hear any sign of life inside of her. Unfortunately for the experiment, it was just an excess amount of cum sloshing around inside of her. With a heavy sigh and more notes, the leader looked back to his companion and shook his head. “Back at it, 2B. Another week of trials and we’ll let the three of you go. Hopefully one of you pans out to work for our needs.”


End file.
